


I'm What!!

by LunaBadMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBadMoon/pseuds/LunaBadMoon
Summary: pretty much stiles gets pregers and the pack are horible and it is just a confusion story.Will add tags as i go.Me and scott dont get along, like at all.you guys will hate meX0X0





	1. What...

“How in the hell I’m I pregnant,” Stiles says looking annoyed “I’m a guy, male, man I can’t get pregnant.” “Stiles, do you remember when I said you had wolf fever?” “Yes, Doc I remember and you said the only way to get rid of it was to have sex.” Stiles still looks very annoyed “Well it seems that your spark toke that as a reason to help you.” “Sooo you're telling me it's my fault I got pregnant because I wanted to get fucked.” his dad looks faint “please don't say it like that stiles” “well the only reason I see for young Stiles being pregnant is his spark it can tell he likes to take care of people so it gave him one that won't belittle or hurt you for taking care of it,” Doc says while glancing at Derek and Scott. Who look sheepish when they realize the sheriff is glaring at them. “So my spark just decide to Bipity Bopity booed me pregnant like what if I don't want this baby.” “well, I can offer you an abortion or adoption if you like?” Stiles looks pissed “no it's mine,” he growls at Deaton “see your spark knew what it was doing.”Deaton says looking pleased. “How do I tell the guy that knocked me up?” “Stiles” his dad drawls out slowly stiles rolls his eyes. “ well Doc ?” Stiles says annoyed because he IS 18 god dame it and he doesn't even live at home. “It's up to you Stiles,” Deaton says speaking over Scott and Derek’s protests, “I think we should keep it quite Stiles I mean come on we don't know how this guy will react to the supernatural being dropped on him,” “Sorry Stiles but I agree with Derek on this.” “Oh I’m sorry I didn't know this was a group decision and since my opinion doesn't matter in the pack yall’s opinions don't matter in my life got it” Stiles snaps out looking pissed. “And if I remember correctly I'm not part of the pack so why are you guys here?” “sorry but pack business only princess,” Peter says finally speaking up.” “Now Stiles you can't just think about your self we need to know we can trust this person.” Melissa say’s “One it's not about the pack two he already knows about the pack it's not like they whisper at school,” Stiles states looking annoyed. Stiles jumps off the examination table and heads for the door.” oh and Doc, my business is not the pack’s business, got it?” “of course Deaton says” “ok welp bye doc” *how in the hell do I tell him I'm pregnant fuck how will he react I really wish I had something to put my mind on, what if he wants nothing to do with me and the baby.*

 

 

X0X0


	2. Telling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X0X0 hope you guys like.

*how in the hell do I tell him I'm pregnant fuck how will he react I really wish I had something to put my mind on, what if he wants nothing to do with me and the baby. Will he be happy? Oh god, what am I talking about he is 19 oh my fucking god I'm gonna die I swear I will.* Stiles ends up calling Danny(hey could you come over, ya ok, see you in a bit) Stiles can't help but chew on his nails as he waits for Danny to show up he does end up bite too deep and is downstairs washing it when Danny knocks on the door. "Hey, Danny" "hey yo-you said you wanted to talk" "um yes about th-" " Do you wanna break up with me?" "What! no why would you think that" "then why are we at your house you said you don't like dates to come to your house because of your crazy ex." "No that's not it at all I just don't think I can drive when I'm this nervous like I'm really nervous and, god where do I even start!" "Hey as long as your not breaking up with me and start at the beginning, breath babe." "um well ok well, you know about the wolves right?" Stiles asking a way that is really asking with disgust glaring at the ground. "Well I might be a little more then human, see I have a spark it means if I want I can learn magic anddd, remember when I had wolf fever?" Danny smirks and nods his head at that. "well the good Ol Doc forgot to mention that I could get pregnant and on well, I'm uh, well pregnant and well we are kinda gonna be parents, you don't have to but if you want, I'm gonna shut up now." Stiles whispers the last part. "I need some time to um well think I will text you ok?" Danny says getting up not really seeing his environment. "just need some time to wrap my mind ok Stiles?" "Okay," Stiles says feeling like Danny didn't hear him.-----------------Time Jump Two Days-------------Stiles gets a text: If its a boy whats his name gonna be: stiles can't help but respond happily: Well I was thinking Danny Noah Stilinski Jr:: And if it's a girl??:: Well for that I was thinking Claudia Ealani Stilinski?::?Did you just take the first 3 letters off my last name to give our daughter a middle name??:: SOO what if I did it is Beautifull.::Got that part right, and if its twins:: Well if its a boy and girl then great already set:: and two boys or girl?:: Then I will need help with the naming....help :( :: we will think of something;*:: LOL love you Danny:: love you too...Do I have to talk to the sheriff, and will they be magic or normal:: No kid of mine will ever be normal but they might not have magic.:: What about a doctor other then Deaton?:: Humm dad said his brother Phill might help with that but I will have to go to new york:: Well I'm going with you well, getting a two bedroom apartment might be a little hard tho.:: You don't want to share a room with me?:


	3. start the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love peter I do but.................
> 
>  
> 
> X0X0

:you don't want to share a room with me?:: I was talking about a nursery, no way will we be in the same house and not share a room.:: Aww you big sap:: yep I'm the sap but you looked like your heart was ripped out:: Shut up, love you:: love you too: Stiles looks up with a soft smile on his face, till he realizes that Lydia is watching him like a hawk but she looks confused after the bell rings stiles heads for his jeep ready to get home and start packing when he sees a cheater wolf leaning on his jeep " What do you want Peter " "Well his Magisty (you can taste the sarcasm) if the daddy don't want IT(he says looking at stiles stomach) you can stay with me." as soon as Peter said *daddy&it* Danny started paying attention." oh really, and what be treated like one of your favorite books, that's nice but the daddy wants the baby so gonna have to pass,(he knows he is being harsh but come on Peter cheated on him while they were still together) And even if he didnt want the baby I wouldnt move in with you, agine, I have to go know bye." "Wait, Stiles, I still love you." " yes, Peter but you loved Chris's dick to so why don't you go find that and leave me alone." "Stiles" No Peter while it will never be that way again, I don't hate you, and maybe get some therapy so your next relationship doesn't end like ours and maybe you will be happy we had a good friendship that was amazing I knew you felt we were getting to close and I'm sorry I'm in a happy healthy relationship with someone I love who loves me back maybe one day we can be friends." he hurry's into his car and drives home as fast as he can when he gets there a car is in the driveway next to his dads cruiser it is a black SUV like off of criminal minds Danny notices after he gets out of his car he glances at Stiles to make sure he is ok, Stiles grabs Danny's hand "lets get this over with"Stiles sees the dude who is supposedly his uncle Phil with caption America who used to be Stiles favorite avenger but now he dislikes greatly plus his dad dislikes him after stiles gave his reasoning but when he tried to explain to phil nopedidnt want to hear it. so what if Stiles gives him a mean mug look the sheriff smirk says told you so."told you, you should have brought stark" " if I brought stark what would he have to look forward to, now who is this young man Stiles?" "Oh, this is Danny my baby daddy." Stiles says proudly " And we atchuly came to talk to my dad, in private."

 

X0X0


	4. Moving-ish

"We actually came to talk to dad, in private but if you guys are here it means the house is probably bugged, right?" "well," Captain starts to say before Phil interrupts "your boyfriend is smart but, nowhere upstairs is bugged" "oh, ok that's good, oh, by the way, I might have a friend that needs a therapist" "I'll talk to Stark" "cool well dad upstairs?" Stiles looks over at Danny "don't worry I'll stay here" Stiles heads upstairs with his dad "so your stiles' uncle?" "yes my name is Phil if you didn't know, but most call me Coulson and when we get to the tower Stark can help Stiles he has a lot of stuff/technology" "After its born" "and before its born, he will be going to new york soon" "If he chooses to go you mean, he is eighteen you know" Phil can't help but feel annoyed at this kid "well lets hope he does because it will be good for the baby" *Upstairs* "I will not stay in the same house as Phil, me and Danny will get an apartment-" "Stiles you can take Danny with you to Stark Tower, and you will love it and your uncle loves you I know he doesn't seem like it but he does" "yeah that's why he was here when we needed him, right" "Stiles he has his own life" "well if he pulls that my house my rules I will leave I'm not playing that game" " I understand that but you will be staying at the tower, not his house so that is taken care of" "Fine when do we leave" are your bags packed " " yes? " " then now" what about Danny?" "go get some stuff for him then go easy as pie don't let the pack see you leave though" "let's go tell Danny" *Downstairs*, "what's with the tension" Stiles asks but no one answers he looks to Danny who pouts but says nothing Stiles rolls his eyes "well lets get this show on the road how long to get your stuff packed?" "um, already have them packed?" "smart boy" Stiles coos at Danny they go and pick up his bag then Stiles ask Captain how will their cars get there Captain ays to just drive up into the plane behind Phil *on the plane stiles falls asleep...


End file.
